The Wonderment of OZ
by Tea At The Hatter's
Summary: Cross-over. The O.Z is in for the time of their lives. Habouring two princesses may cause a war, while more lives are at stake. What happens when one princess is taught a whole new lesson in life?


**Authors Comments**: Hello there! I know this story seems a bit dodgy right now. But I do not have anyone to reread/correct/and add ideas to it. –Shrugs- I'm on my own.

But! I promise, this is going somewhere! Even if a lot of people dislike cross-overs. This idea has been in my head for a long time, several months. So, please be as nice as you possibly can. I love help, but be nice about it!

**Chapter One: **

It had been a very long day, and as a tall male slinked into his private quarters it was seen in his body language that it had worn him to the bone. His shoulders hunched forward, as long pale fingers ran though a mess of dark curls that had once been tamed to his head.

As he entered, shut the door quietly, he made his way to a large table and sunk down into the large plush chair with a sigh. His pale face was shadowed in dim light from the setting sun, casting the usually bright room with shades of orange, hues of red and dark amber. The table was strewn with metallic tid-bits. All collected and being used for future gadgets. Scrap metal, screws, bolts, wires and tools all littered the table. So much, it seemed that not even a small teacup could have rested against it without bumping into something else.

Even as he sat, he buried his aching head in his hands. Trying to rub the pain away, as if that was the cure! Ambrose suddenly regretting what he had done that night. He should not have advised the queen in her meeting with several neighboring countries. He should have listened to DG's warning.

"_Don't come. You're going to stress yourself more than you already have!" _

He suddenly felt the ache intensify. And he doubled over from the extreme pain, his arms resting on his knees, fingers lost in that dark hair.

Deeg was right, he shouldn't have gone. The meeting did not end on a good note. Just trying to figure out all that had happened while his brain had been captured by the Witch, was too much. Neighboring countries had begun to war. And his homeland was at stake! The O.Z., as beautiful as it was, may end up going to war! And all because of two spoiled brats…

Wonderland was a once a lovely place, all until Queen Redd and White begun to fight. Now, the land lay divided between the two. The looking glass maze separated them, kept them from fighting more than necessary. Redd and White had made a truce, the day their daughters had been born, to not allow the hatred to follow the next generation. That would soon prove to be very wrong.

The Lord and Lady of Diamonds, over what he would never know, declared war with the other suits against the two Queens. And at the meeting, they had asked their daughters to have a safe house, here in the O.Z. Ambrose tried to speak as much as possible to his Queen Lavender Eyes, that it would be too dangerous. That two children were not worth the risk of her Queendom.

Obviously, that was not what the woman thought. After loosing one child, to be brought back. And loosing another under the spell of a witch, her heart went out to the other females. Lavender Eyes always had a large heart, and Ambrose feared it may be the end of her. She had agreed, under one condition. If either Queen were to fall, their daughter would rule. No more divisions, no more votes. One single Queen, for the rest of time.

Surprisingly they had agreed. And with much argument over when to bring them, and what to do when the time comes, Ambrose had begun to get a headache. Ever since the surgery, he felt out of place. His head was always a jumble of thoughts, jumping from one to the other. He still managed to 'glitch'. His synapses where not yet getting the hang of being one with the rest of his brain.

He had run for cover, the minute Redd and White began to argue. His queen allowed him the rest, and he was more than willing to dart out of the room. Never to be seen that night again.

Vaguely he wondered if the children were going to be just as bad as their mothers. And with that thought he sighed. Allowing his tears of pain to glisten in his eyes. It took a lot to hold the pain back. Ambrose was a skilled fighter, teacher, and advisor. Never in his life had he had such a headache. He pitied the children if they were to cause him as large of a headache as he had then.

It would be three days time before he would find out.


End file.
